


Meant To Be

by Mary_Hinatinha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Karin POV, Karin is superficial at first, No Uchiha Massacre, No character bashing, Sakura shows up on chapter 2, SasuSaku - AU, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is a sweetheart that doesn't know how to talk, alternative universe, no-mass, non-uchiha massacre, the hole story is from Karin´s perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Hinatinha/pseuds/Mary_Hinatinha
Summary: Law school is more a expectation than a choice, Konoha is a defiant act aganst her parents, and deal with her obnoxious cousin is a curse. But what Uzumaki Karin didn't expect, is to find a light, a dark. sexy, tall light in the beginning of her morning class.





	1. You Color My Black and White Days...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest readers!
> 
> I always liked to read SasuSaku stories though Karin's eyes, specially in a AU situation... I don't find a lot of those out there, so I decided to write my own (:  
> A little warning: English is not my native language, so please point out any mistakes and I'll do my best to correct it.
> 
> Disclaime: Naruto doens't belong to me, but I like to play it with it characters.

Karin was new to the Konoha. Coursing law as her graduation was more a expectation than a choice, both her parentes commands the boggest law firm in the country and she's expected to inerate when they decide to retire. KU was the not her first option but coming from Oto to Konoha was her little way to defiant her parentes without being dishonored and still get a little bit of independence. 

She would live in the Konoha University dorms (KU for the intimates), which would be awesome if she had her own room. But the little curvier girl, with pearl eyes was silent enough she could ignore her existence. But that would be unladylike and her mother always told that a person greatest weapon was network. 

What she did not expect was the same shy little girl, was her cousin 'oh-so-lovely' girlfriend. 

When she learned that Hinata - her roommate - was in a long term relationship with her crazy and obnoxious cousin Naruto since high school her mind goes blank. How such different personalities made it work was beyond her.

Naruto insisted to introduce her to all his friends so she wouldn't be alone on her firsts days.

She meet the lazy guy who could not hold a conversation with anyone but his chubby best friend. She meet a blond girl - beautiful, but Karin would never admit that to anyone - with long hair and blue eyes, she dated a weird guy that spoke the weirdest things she ever head. 

After meeting all those freakes, all she could hope was her classmates were better than Naruto's circus. 

She was so wrong, her classmates where worse... Way worse. 

The weird with white hair, which he swears by is natural, but Karin can see the dark roots growing out, is the most annoying human being on earth, Suigetsu cannot keep still or quiet even if his life depended on it. He's as loud and obnoxious as his cousin,

The other is big and intimidating until you start a conversation with him. Juugo is the pacifist between them all and Karin doesn't how such a soft-spoken guy can become a layer. 

She could only conclude that maybe coming to Konoha was the wrong decision after all.

\----

Everything changed when she meet Uchiha Sasuke, the tall, dark and broody guy that was her dumb cousin's best friend, a fact she would only know after her morning class ended.

She saw him walking inside the classroom, a week later of the start of the semester and sit in the back. When Juugo and Suigetsu arrived, both followed the same path and started to talk around the mysterious guy, 

She came to know about his association with his cousin when said blond came crashing into him and picked him up at the end of their morning class. "TEEEEEEEME" his scream could wake up the dead. "HOW CAN YOU COME BACK AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME?!"

"Dobe, let go of me!" he murmured, annoyed, trying to unclasp himself of the blond's arm.

"Naruto-kun, I think is best if you let go of Sasuke-kun" she touched the blonds arm, to gather his attention. 

"Oh! Right!" he set up the said man on the ground "So how was your vacation?"  


"Hm, the usual" Sasuke started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria being followed by the rest 

"Naruto-kun, don't you think you should introduce someone?" _'leave Hinata to always be thoughtful_

"Yeah! Teme! This is my cousin, Uzumaki Karin" she approached and extended there hands to him "Nice to meet you, Sasuke", he simply grabbed and gave a little shake before starting to walk again. 

In that moment, Uzumaki Karin vouched that the talk, broody, mysterious man would be hers

\----

After her first semester in KU, Karin could say that first impressions are not always right, Hinata is actually pretty sweet, and can make Naruto focus in his studies when needed, she also hangout with Juugo and Suigetsu a lot more outside their classes, even if the last made his personal life objective to annoy her until she hits him so hard he can barely walk.

She can stand most of Naruto's friends, but can never have a straight conversation with Ino without it turning into a serious fight.

Sasuke, her, Suigetsu and Juugo made a routine to get together to make all essays they need. A lot of essays later, their meetings turns into a study session somewhere: sometimes in a Coffee Shop near KU, or in one of the boys dorm room and afterwards they always hangout with beer and food.

Her crush in Sasuke turns into something more after the first time he drives her home. They are out with the group after their first test week and decide to go and celebrate. When he announces his leave, she sees a opportunity to make her move.  


The drive is mostly quiet besides the song in the radio and Sasuke's answers her ocasional questions, from personal ones like if he's excited to be a uncle, to the newest scandal with the biggest pharmaceutical company in the country.  


When he parks in front of her dorm building, she doens't feel like leaving just yet, specially when she can look at him so closely "So, this is my stop", the only answer she receives is a grunt. Sasuke looked so pretty with darkness covering half of his face, she could look at it for hours to no end.

"I had fun today" she puts a piece of hair behind her ear and tries her best _'i'm inocent' look"_.  


"Yeah"  


"So... Goodnight Sasuke-kun"  


"Goodnight"  


The redhead leaves the car and goes inside straight to her room. When she's ready for bed, her head on the pillow and almost asleep, she can only think of dark onix eyes and his face under the moonlight _'He must be shy'..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were brave enough to click into this story and read it until here, be kind and let me know your thoughts!  
> See you next chapter!


	2. ...Cherry Pink & Blossom White...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
> I added a chapter more (instead of 2 now we have 3!) to the story so I can publish this little guy faster.  
> Also, thank you so much for all the Kudos you guys left me! I felt really importante *-*

When the semester ended, Ino took upon herself to plan Shikamaru’s birthday. She invited all his closest friends to go clubing, including another blond girl that Karin came to know it was the pineapple’s head girlfriend, that studied in ANOTHER country!

How the hell people invest in a relationship where your significant other is away 90% of the time?

Even not linking Ino very much, Karin had to concede to the blond: the club they were was fantastic, it had great music and the cabin she booked for the night was filled with free drinks and good food.

After a toast in honor of the birthday boy, the girls decided to dance. Karin tagged along, hoping that Sasuke would enjoy the dark of the night club to come out of his shell, there was booze in buckets to give him courage as well in case that fails and after so many months of tip toying around each other, Karin hoped he would - _finally_ -make a move on her. 

A couple of hours later enjoying the dance floor - without Sasuke - some beers and turning down random guys, the group decided to go back to the cabin and enjoy Shikamaru's company. She turned to talk with Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu when Hinata, sweet and _quiet Hinata_ , screamed through the music a name the redhead never heard before "Sakura!"

She slowly turned to the entry of the cabin and saw her cousin crushing a little pink haired girl. Karin watched the interaction between the new girl and her friends and realised Sakura, as Hinata called her, was not actually new to them: the pinket smiled, touched and joked with everyone like she belonged on their routine.

Than, Naruto decided it was good to introduce Sakura to their new three additions "Guys! This is Sakura-chan! She's one of our oldest friends!" Both came walking to their direction together, his left arm was throughned around her shoulders "And she decided we weren't good enough for her and went _aaaaaall the way_ to Kiri for a degree!" Looking smug, Naruto decided to add "What would Kakashi-sensei tough of you? Abandoning your friends, tsc, tsc, tsc..." he made a negative movement with his head. 

"Naruto! Watch what you're saying!" Sakura said piss of and crossed her arms "I didn't abandon anyone! And Kiri was the only choice I had!" 

"You know that's a lie Sakura-chan, you could very well stayed here with us" He squeezed her tighter "And someone might say you actually abandoned him..." 

Now the pinket looked alarmed, giving her full attention to Naruto "He would never say something like that"

Still looking very satisfied with himself, he answered "But we know he doesn't need to say anything"  
Dismissing what she just heard, she turned back to the trio in front of her "Sorry guys, Naruto doesn't watch what he says most of the time, but I think you all noticed that" Suigetsu laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten by Ino that putted a drink in Sakura's hand and dragged the girl to the dance floor.

Karin, sort of dizzy by all the information she just received in the 5 minute conversation she watched, decided to stay and think. At first, she thought that the pinket might be a threat, but after analyzing the interactions, she noticed that neither she or Sasuke talked besides the greeting when she arrived.

The redhead walked to stand next to Sasuke, planing of having a conversation with him and noticed that besides them, only Juugo was in the cabin. Perfect, they were almost alone.

\-----

In the middle of the talk, starting to feel the side effects of drinking so much beer, Karin decides that a trip to the bathroom was needed. She excused herself with the excuse of reapplying her make up and left.

When she was done, she went to wash her hands and fix her hair. She hear the bathroom door opening and Ino coming in. The blond girl stopped in the sink right next to hers and started to apply a new layer of her lipstick. "I don't think you noticed, but there's no chance Sasuke would be with you" both girls lock eyes through the mirror.

"With eyes so beautiful as yours, I didn't know that you could be were so blind, Ino" she smirks "But I don't think you noticed that from all of the girl in KU, I'm the only one that Sasuke-kun really talks on daily basis." fixing her glasses she added "And he actually talks to me and because he wants to" the blond grunts but Karin was going to make her understand that what was going on with her and Sasuke was real and neither she or other fangirl would ruin it " So if I were you, I would back of"

Ino laughs a little and smirks to Karin "Who said it's me you should be aware of?" she checks herself for the last time in the mirror and goes straight to the bathroom door. But before she could leave her head turns over her shoulder and her eyes looks to redhead again "Ah, thanks for the compliment, by the way".

Karin follows the door closing and cursed. Taking a moment to recompose herself, she decides not look into what Ino said. If the blond wants to have a heart-break by not backing off, who was Karin to not sit back and enjoy it? She was also not backing off because of an empty threat, she was an Uzumaki after all and her family never gives up of what they want.

She walked back to the cabin and searched for the dark haired man and found none. In the little chat she had with Ino, Sasuke has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same standard note: if you got here, let me know you thoughts! I really apreciate feedback!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. ...But please don't be in love with someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaack peoples!  
> Sorry to have this chap so late, but to compensate we have 7 Word pages \o/

**...But please don't be in love with someone else**

  


When the group decided it was time to go home, it was 5:40. They split the cabs as always and Karin rode with Juugo and Suigetsu heading to their dorms. 

"Do any of you knows why Sasuke left?" Karin broke the silence "Was he feeling unwell?" 

"I don't know, I didn't even realised the left until now" 

"What great friend you are!" 

"Hey I was actually busy! I didn't spent my night glued to someone who doesn't even notice me." Suigetsu couldn't help himself as he teases the redhead 

"Hey you asshole, Sasuke notices me" she screams "I am the only girl he actually talks to on daily basis and don't get annoyed by it" she smiles triumphant. 

"Whatever makes you feel better"

"What about you Juugo, did you see Sasuke?"

"I saw him leaving with Sakura-san, he said he was taking her home"

"See Karin, that's how much Sasuke likes you!" 

"Just because Sasuke-kun is a gentleman and took her home, doesn't mean he stopped liking me, just that he cares about his friends!"

Both Juugo and Suigetsu eyes crossed at Karin's quick dismissal of what's right in front of her. Both men didn't know how to explain or make her see the obvious. It was times like this they cursed the ability of the redhead to make girl-friends.

Looking back at her, the white man noticed she went from thoughtful to sad even after her fast explanation about Sasuke's character. To break de ice, Suigetsu decides to do what he's best at: provoke Karin until she forgets what's making her sad. 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that _spitfire"_

"Suigetsu!" she screamed "Have I not told you not to call me that?!"

  


_________________________________________________________________

  


A year later, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, had his first child: a son named Ichigo. The Uchiha's being a wealth family, decided that a welcome party was in the loop. It was to be held in the Uchiha manor and Sasuke could call his closest friends to attend. 

Being a family party held to someone she only saw a couple of times, Karin was not expecting to be invited, but was hoping immensely. So when Sasuke, invited not only her but all his friends as well, the redhead saw a chance to impress: as expected her future in laws where gonna be there. So she went and bought the simplest but elegant dress she could find,It was not a gala event after all.

Sasuke offered to drive them to his house in a 40 minutes drive outside the city. They decided to meet in front of the Uchiha's room. After knocking insistently, calling his phone and a lot of time waiting for a signal, Juugo receives a message from the dark haired man, saying he's waiting at KU's parking lot.

After listening to the message, Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other and ran there. The first one in the front seat would control the radio and the A/C. The best part was traveling along with Sasuke and so much time to look at his face without becoming awkward. 

Karin being in sneakers was great competition, but with high heels and the unstable floor, she felt after a harder encounter with the white haired man to see who would . Making Suigetsu the winner of their little maratone.

"You little piece of shit! That's cheating and I could have hurt myself!" Listening to Karin's screams, Suigetsu stopped in front of the passengers door, looked back at her and started to make faces until she was just as red as her hair from anger.

The red haired girl was being helped up by Juugo, while Suigetsu opened the passengers doors. To be met with a little pink body throw over the car gears in a heat make out session with their emo friend, which hands started to travel south…

"Ops! I think I disturbed something!" he interrupted grinning.

"Oh gosh!" recognizing the voice, Sakura flew away from Sasuke and turned bright red. "Suigetsu-san I am so sorry!"

"Nah, there's no problem as long as you are using condoms. Little Ichigo is the only little man we need around for now" he laughed out loud and when to the back seat to settle himself.

"Stop now Suigetsu" said Sasuke. His girlfriend was already red enough and literally speechless. and if you know Sakura you know she never gets speechless. "Where are the other two?"

"They will get here as soon as - "

"What happened water head, did you give up the front seat?" interrupted Karin.

"Nah, Sasuke already has company" 

"Karin-san, Juugo-san" greeted the pinket "How are you?" she smile.

"Are you feeling ok Sakura-san?" asked Juugo, concerned "You are a little bit red." 

"I'm ok, no need to worry" she smiled shyly

"Are we going or not? We are getting late" Said Karin with arms crossed. I thought she would be to busy to come again. She even missed Sasuke's birthday.

"Karin is right, we need to go" starting the car, Sasuke waited for Juugo and Karin to settle in the back seat before driving away. Karin observed the interaction going between the other four people in the car. Everyone was participating in a subject she had no interest in. Even Sasuke would make a comment about it every now and then. 

Arriving at the house, they were welcomed by Sasuke's parents. Both Mikoto and Fugaku were glowing with wonder and joy at the arrival of the new Uchiha. They made you feel at home, even if Fugaku looked a little steadfast, with his little to no words answers and grunts.

Karin realized that the reception they both gave Sakura was a bit different from the ordinary. Mikoto was super solicitous with her, however with the rosada, she made him want to hug her and talk for good minutes. Even Fugaku, who had a cooler reception with everyone who arrived at the party, stood by his wife and asked her a few things.

Following the voice of Naruto and Ino, they all turned to the noisiest group of people in the room. 

After a while, Itachi and Izumi arrived at the party with little Ichigo. The new parents came out introducing the new family member to the few invited guests, both relatives and friends. When they both arrived at the wheel of friends, everyone came together to look first hand at the youngest Uchiha.

“Congratulations Itachi-san and Izumi-san” said the redhead respectfully.

“Thank you, Karin-san” said Itachi

Sakura, Ino and Hinata crowded around Izumi and started to say how cute and little Ichigo was and how he was going to grow to be as handsome as they parentes. Making baby noises and faces, Naruto tried to entertain the baby that soon after started to cry.

Izumi excused herself to tend the baby and left to the kitchen. Her husband stayed behind and look to he pinket and his little otouto behind her.

“Sasuke, Sakura would you mind coming a long? Me and Izumi have something to ask you two” he finished with a smirk 

“Sure, come on Sasuke” Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. When they came back, Sakura was basically glowing with pride and Sasuke’s neck was as red as Karin’s hair.

“What happened in that kitchen, Forehead?” teased Ino “You both are sort of red… Did Sasuke finally popped the question?”

“Ino! You know me and Sasuke are not like that” 

_“Why they always make this sort of jokes? Nobody think is funny”_

“But actually, something happened… Izumi and Itachi asked us to be Ichigo’s godparents!” 

“I still don’t understand why I was not chosen!” the voice came suddenly and scared the shit out of her. She slowly turned around and saw one of Sasuke’s relatives. He was tall with a exotic curly hair - exotic for a Uchiha at least - and the biggest goofiest smile she has ever seem. “Our friendship means nothing to you, Ita-kun~” 

”That might be cause you are not mature enough Shisui” said Sakura 

Saku-chaaan, so mean~~” whined Shisui “How can you say somethin like that to me!” 

Sakura knew everyone from the party, all Sasuke immediate relatives gretead her during the party, some stopped and even had a conversation with her.

“Tell you about what, Naruto?” 

“About Tsunade-obachan proposal?” 

said the blond happy

“Jiraiya-ojichan told me this week when he came to visit! I’m so happy for you!” ignoring Sasuke’s glared and Sakura nervous nervousness he still talked “Specially cause you never agreed with me and pops talking to her about you” he went and hug the stiff pinket, still oblivious to the reactions of the people around him. 

Sakura gazed all her friends before her sight caught Sasuke. He looked stress and his mouth was a straight line. 

Karin watched the interaction between them, their eyes locked and the time seemed to stop for a moment. 

”When you were going to tell me” Sasuke broke the silent moment with a whisper

“Soon… She asked me before I came here... Told me to think about it.” Sakura didn’t want to talk about this right now. It was such a delicate topic to be discussed wide open in a party. 

“How long?” he pressed.

“There’s somewhere we can go to talk, please?” Sasuke didn’t even answer her and started to walk in the direction of the stairs. Sakura followed him cursing Naruto and his big loud mouth 

  


_________________________________________________________________

  


The party was almost over when Sasuke and Sakura came back. Ichigo and his parents left already left and only Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu where there from their group of friends.

“Let’s go” was the only thing Sasuke said before turning and say goodbye to his parents. 

The ride back was absolute silence, not even Suigetsu attempted to say something. 

Sasuke dropped Sakura at Ino’s house and went straight to KU afterwards. Juugo and Suigetsu left as soon as the car stopped in the parking lot. Karin, curious about Sasuke cloistered behaviour stayed in the car. 

The redhead look at him. Sasuke head was down in the car wheel and she could hear his breathing growing heavier. They both spent time in the car in complete silence. When Sasuke finally looked at her, the only word she could use to define herself was lost. The great Uchiha Sasuke, had the most lost look she's ever seen in anyone before. 

"I thought you were gone with them." he huffed “I thought I was alone” 

"Not yet, I thought I'd better stay and see how you were ..." getting some courage she continued “You’ll never be alone as long as you have me”

After her mini confession, the car went back to being quiet, but the mood was milder. Karin felt a little defeated. Should she be a little more explicit? After a year demonstrating her interest and love to him, did she need to be more open? Or this was his little sensitive way of give her a way out, before making a fool of herself? 

"So... You want to tell me what happened?" she pushed her luck, hoping he would at least rely on her to listen about his worries. 

And he did. He explained all his love story - his fucking _love story -_ with Haruno Sakura. How they meet through Naruto, how in love she was with him but never said a thing until High School and he spent a lot of time explaining and how difficult it is for the two to date at a distance. 

”She received a proposal, a great one” he was looking at the ceiling a mountain of thoughts crossing his head. “I could never ask her to say decline it…” 

”But you wished she had talked to you about it sooner.” she completed

”Yeah”

”Well I know you didn’t ask for my advice, but I think you should talk to her.” he tried to interrupt her, but she glared at him “Sasuke, you didn’t talk to her today, you vomited you angry on her. Sakura said she would be talking to you later on, maybe tomorrow or the day after, but she would bring it. Unfortunately Naruto has a loud mouth” both of them snorted.

”I think loud mouth is a understatement” he said, making her laugh. 

”Karin…” their gaze locked “You are a great friend” 

_'Definitely a way out’_

  


_________________________________________________________________

  


Sasuke was gone for a week before coming back Konoha. He left with a note saying he was going to make a little visit to Kiri for _business_ purposes. 

When he came back, with the biggest, arrogant and most happiest smirk on earth declaring during lunch time that he and Sakura were engaged the hole table went wild. 

”How’s your future with the prince charming coming together now that he’s engaged?” Suigetsu mocked her, while everyone was listening Naruto bug Sasuke for some details

” I already knew about it” she smirked, yep, total copy of the Uchiha’s 

”What do you mean by that? 

”I mean, he spent 5 days trying to talk to her, until he called me and asked for help.” all the girls and Naruto turned to Sasuke and laughed. Who would have thought little evil Uchiha would beg for his girlfriend attention. Finishing her juice she went up and left the table. 

_’Coming to Konoha, was definitely the best thing I ever did’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first baby after years of only reading Fanfiction. Also, the first story with chapters that I actually finished! I apologize again for my English, all the beta readers I contacted were not available.  
>   
> Be kind and let me know what you think!  
>   
> Thank you so much for choosing to read this story!


End file.
